Dead is Dead
by phole4ever
Summary: A true love kiss can break any curse, but dead is dead and there is no undoing death. I'm going to try to make this a darker story than most of my others. This is going to take place during/after "The Doctor" and my take on if Daniel actually lived. I hope you enjoy please review.
1. True Love's Kiss Can Break Any Curse

**Hey guys I am going for a darker story than usual. Let me know what you think. This is not going to be the happiest of ending. But let me know what you think of this and if I should go on with the story.**

* * *

David finally let Regina be alone with Daniel. The only thing keeping her apart was the door that was containing her love in a stall. She slowly unlocked the door and opened the door. She wanted to make sure he was really there. She finally saw the Daniel standing there in his burial outfit, and found speech to her true love walking around once again.

Regina was eighteen all over again, as he walked towards her. He reached out his hand as if he were to kiss her like he used to. He touched her neck but he didn't pull her in for a kiss. He tightened his grip on her neck and quickly slammed her against the wall. Regina grabbed his hand trying to get him to loosen his grip which wasn't working.

"Daniel," Regina gasped for air. "ple… sto…" She couldn't finish her words as she was losing her breaths. "I love you." She stated with all her strength she had left in her.

The words hit Daniel's ear causing him to come out of his trance releasing her from his grasp. Regina held on the wall needing to catch her breath. "Regina?" Daniel quietly asked staring at his love. Who was older and with shorter hair.

"Daniel." She sighed with relief knowing he was back.

They quickly hugged each other into a tight embrace. He still has his same smell, same soft hair. She didn't want let go of her love as tears started leave her eyes. She finally broke the hug to look in his beautiful blue eyes. "I can't believe it's really you." She stated needing examine his entire body. Daniel took a step back away from her embrace looking as if he was in pain letting out a groan. "Daniel."

"Just stop the pain." He pleaded.

Regina thought of what she hated with Snow and other enemies, true love kiss can break any curse. Maybe his pain is a curse he responded to 'I love you'. She walked up to him, and pulled him in for a soft true kiss on Daniel's lips. Regina broke the kiss to look at her love once again hoping that true love's kiss worked. Daniel brushed Regina 's hair with his fingers and smiled.

Regina couldn't help but to smile at Daniel's smile; a smile she hasn't seen in the longest time. "Are... are you back? " She asked.

Daniel sighed with relief, "I feel a lot better. What happened? "

"That's great. " Regina couldn't lose her smile, "and I'm not sure but we will figure everything out and I will catch you up to speed." Regina kissed his cheek one more time. "Come on I want you to meet someone important to me." Regina took Daniel's hand and had him follow her outside.

* * *

Henry sat in the truck with David staring at the stables. "Do you think she is okay? Who was that?"

David wasn't a big fan of waiting for Regina after many times of her trying to kill him and Snow. "I'm sure she is fine she has her magic."

"But who is he Gramps." Henry questioned David still caring for his mother no matter what.

"He is..." David started but paused as he saw Regina walking out of the stables with Daniel the man who tried to killed Henry. David jumped out of the truck to the couple. "What the hell is going on? I thought you were going to take care of him?"

Regina placed her hand to stop David from coming near them. "David it's fine he is okay. He won't hurt anyone."

"Really if I haven't heard that before he nearly killed Henry." David snapped.

"Get out of my way I would like to speak to my son. Henry, " She called out walking towards the truck.

David stepped in front of the two, "He isn't going anywhere near him."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at David, "You need to get over yourself." She said walking towards the truck to speak to Henry, "Are you okay" She asked her son after Daniel choked and threw him.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you? Who is he?" Henry asked his mother.

"I'm great and we'll talk about it later. Do you want to meet at granny's for breakfast?" Regina asked really needing to spend time with Henry.

Henry smiled seeing how much Regina has changed. "Yes I'd like that. See you tomorrow." He pulled her in for a hug.

Regina walked back from the truck to look at David, "Have fun charming." she took Daniel's hands and looked in his eyes. "Come on. Let's get you home and cleaned up." Regina smiled walking them to her car.

* * *

**Please Review Do you think I should continue on with the story?**


	2. Feels Like The First Time

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Regina drove home with Daniel. She had to explain the modern between world and the Enchanted Forest. She pulled into the drive way, and helped Daniel out of the car. She took her keys to unlock the front door.

Daniel followed his love through the threshold. He was amazing with the structure of the house even though he remembered of Regina's previous place. "I like the place."

"Yes? I love it, it is all I need." Regina turned to Daniel to see him still confused. She stared at his bloody hands and his sweaty hair, "Come on upstairs, do you want to get clean?"

Daniel smiled, "That would be great." Regina nodded while taking his hand. She assisted him upstairs into her room ."Should I be in here?" Daniel asked Regina seeing that he is in be room.

Regina smiled looking her love remembering how the Enchanted Forest ways were. "Yes you're perfectly fine being in here. " She stepped into the closet looking for some of Graham's clothes. "Here those are for you."Regina placed the clothes on the bed, " and you are going to take your shower in here." Regina escorted Daniel in the bathroom. She explained the wonders of indoor plumbing. She showed him how the shower worked, ''So will you be okay?"

Daniel smiled, "Yes I think I've got this down."

"Alright then I'm going to head down stairs and whip up my famous lasagna for dinner. If you need anything I'll be downstairs. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Regina."

* * *

After getting out of the shower Daniel figured out how to put on the jeans and button down. He followed him smell to figure out where Regina was at downstairs. He saw her standing in the kitchen working on the dish. She had her blazer off and an apron on. "This room smells great."

Regina turned from the sink to look at Daniel. Graham's clothes looked fantastic on him; he filled the jeans just perfectly, and that he only button a few buttons up. "Thank you, and you look amazing. How do you feel?"

"Great, you're right indoor plumbing is great, a hot shower was incredible." Daniel agreed with his love.

Regina took to wine glasses out of the cabinet to place on the counter. "Well there is a lot you are going enjoy of this land."She informed Daniel as she poured wine into the glasses; she slid a glass to Daniel.

Daniel took the glass, "I'm intrigue to this is place."

"The best thing we don't have my mother or Snow White to ruin this second chance." Regina quickly lost her smile not realizing what she said until it left her mouth. She stepped closer to Daniel, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm glad you are back and I am never going to lose you again."

Daniel smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear before he pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay I know what you meant and we should live this second chance by the moment, because I now know planning isn't guaranteed. Sometimes things can rip your life away."

Tears fell down Regina's cheek knowing he was always her grounding voice, and if he were alive she wouldn't have done all the terrible things she did. "You're right we need to treat every moment like it's our last. So what do you want? "Regina questioned breaking the hug to look into her eyes.

"Well there was one thing we never got to experience. I know we're not married but if you allow me?" Daniel began to shyly asked for Regina's permission.

Regina smiled knowing what Daniel was asking for, this was one of the things she has desired since she lost her virginity to the king. "Do you want to go up to the bedroom?" She asked taking off her apron.

"Well there isn't any other place to have it."

Regina cocked her eyebrow not wanting to explain her twenty-eight plus years that she had with Graham, and she didn't want overwhelm his traditional thoughts. "Of course." She smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

They headed up to her bedroom once again. They walked through the threshold. She turned around to lock her eyes with him. Daniel pulled her in for a passionate kissed. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths; they were enjoying the familiar tastes. Regina ran one of her hands down Daniel's chest to slide her hand down his pants; needing to get a grip of his soft manhood to start stroking it. Daniel chuckled before breaking their kiss, "That feels great."

"Just wait." Regina smirked. She looked into his blue eyes once again, and knew that this wasn't a time to be dominating to him. He wasn't Graham or the king. She wanted to make love to Daniel. Regina had to keep in her mind not to pounce her love like she has wanted to for so many years. It was his first time she need to take her time with him for both of them to be able to enjoy the deed. She removed her hand from his pants and guided her love sit on the bed.

She looked into the charming blue eyes that she loved so much. "I love you" Daniel stated.

Her smile grow ten times bigger. She caressed his cheeks, "I love you too." She softly started another kiss this time slowing her pace wanting this night to last for a long time. She straddled him to continue with their small kisses. Regina took one of her free hands and placed it on his bare chest, to push him down on the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt. She stroked her figures up and down his chest causing him goosebumps. She moved her kiss down to his neck. Regina continued to feel his entire chest she wanted to every inch of his body. She felt a rough patch of skin at his heart.

Regina quickly stopped kissing his neck to look at the patch. Her thumb traced the risen skin. She was trying to figure out why his skin grown back fully together like her victims have. Daniel noticed the expression on her face, "Is everything okay?" He questioned.

Regina's eyes returned to his, and she didn't want to ruin their night. "Yes. Everything is fine now where were we? " She smiled once again. She began to kiss him down his chest and eventually hit the edge of his pants. She unzipped his pants; however she didn't want rush their night. Regina returned to kiss his lips once more. "I love you." She stated in between breaths.

Daniel began playing with her hair as he deepening their soft kiss. He flipped her on to the bed for him to take control of the night. He started to suck on her neck and bite on her earlobe like she loved in the past. He heard her giggle knowing that he was right to her sensitive spot that she still has. He moved one of his hand up her side and up to cup one of her breasts. He quickly took his hand away.

"Don't." Regina wined.

Daniel looked in Regina's eyes and gave her a quick kiss. "what?"

"Put it back." She commanded as she unbuttoned her shirt. She revealed her white laced bra and her naked stomach.

Daniel was at an awe seeing Regina's unclothed body. "You are so beautiful."

Regina enjoyed hearing the compliment that Daniel spoke; she threw off her shirt and took off her bra for him. Daniel brushed her stomach with the back of his hand; with his gentle touch it gave Regina goosebumps. Regina took his hand to have him cupped her breasts. He kissed the other breasts. She let out a pleasure filled moan as began to suck on her nipple. "Oh Daniel, make love to me." She commanded needing more from him. She began to massage his soft shaft again.

Daniel loved the feeling of his massage he let a moan escape. He released her nipple and looked at her complicated skirt and shoes. " How do you...?"

"Oh." Regina almost forgot that Daniel only remembers the clothes fun the Enchanted Forest. "Here, I'll help you." Regina sat up to take off her boots; and she had no problem to continue kissing his lips that she missed for so long. She quickly took off her skirt and nylons. She guided them to have her rest her head on her pillow. She help take off the jeans he was wearing.

"Are you ready?"Daniel looked into her eyes asking for her permission; as he hovered over his love.

"I've been ready my whole life." Regina explained as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Daniel gently entered Regina's wet core for the first time. Regina pulled his body closer to her; needing to him as close to her as possible. She helped him start a pace. Regina felt complete this was what she has wanted since she met Daniel and that night could last forever and she could be okay. "Regina."He panted out "I love you."

"I love you too."Regina moaned out, pulling him for another passionate kiss. Her fingers ran up and down on his back . Daniel loved the moans coming from Regina; he decided to nibble at her neck again and sped up his pace. "Oh, oh my Daniel! Right there." Regina yelled digging her nails into his back.

They both were finding themselves near their climax. Regina tried to calm herself so she could wait for his release. Daniel locked his eyes with Regina's, "Are, I'm," He panted out, as he felt her muscles tighten around his manhood.

"Yes." She cried out to her love. Regina was feeling the best release she recieved with Daniel in her arms.

Daniel came at the sight and the feeling of Regina's release. "Oh Regina!" As he finished his climax he laid head on the empty pillow. Regina couldn't stop smiling and kissed his shoulder. "How was that?" He asked nearly out of breath.

"It was incredibly amazing. I was like the first time ever."

* * *

Regina and Daniel spent the whole night making love over and over again. At one point Regina was rested her head on his pecks trying to sleep. Daniel was brushing her hair with his fingers and he could hear her breathe. "Regina?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She moaned enjoying listening to his heart beat.

"Why didn't you move on when I died?" He asked.

"Because I love you and you were killed before we could experience life." She tried to explained.

"What if I never came back?"

"Shh," Regina didn't want to have that conversation with Daniel.

"Well if anything ever happens to me; I want you to be able to find someone else, and be able to love again." Daniel expressed his feelings for his love; knowing about how he almost missed out on his life.

Regina didn't like talking about her heartache of the past of Daniel dying, and she didn't want to think of him possibly dying again. "Daniel." She propted herself on Daniel's chest; to look at him in the eyes. "You are not going to leave me agagain. I finally got you back in my life and with nobody here to stop us from being together. Okay?" She questioned her love as she started to kiss his chin. "So please stop with this kind of talk."

" Yeah, I'm just telling you how I feel."

"Well do you want to know what I feeling?" Regina asked dropping her hand down his chest.

Daniel cocked his eyebrow, "Why Ms. Mills are you seducing me?"

Regina smirked and brushed her lips against his as she straddled him. "If it works."

"Don't worry it is."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review on what you think of the story so far if you think I should continue.**


	3. Breakfast

**I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Regina woke up with Daniel laying next to her. She traced her finger around his nose and down his body. She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He was still lying in her bed and was jumped out of bed. She placed her silky bathrobe on before she headed downstairs for her to get motivated for the day. Her day was filled of her having breakfast with her son and the love other life. She felt complete and was in a fantastic mood that no one could bring her down.

Regina stepped on the cold tile on the kitchen floor. She felt everything was different that morning than usual. She put on a pot of coffee as she began to clean up the mess of dinner that wasn't eaten. She took the completely burnt lasagna out of the oven place in the sink. Regina took out the supplies to make a delicious cup of coffee for her and Daniel. She made both cups the way she likes to drink it hopefully Daniel would enjoy it too.

Regina returned to her bedroom; she saw her love still asleep. She placed his cup on her night stand as she watched him sleep. The buzz on the alarm clock went off. Daniel sat up to the annoying loud sound that the alarm was making. "What is that terrible noise?" Daniel looked at Regina.

Regina quietly laughed at the fact Daniel has to get use to the modern day things. "It's just the alarm clock darling. It helps me to get up and get ready for my days." She explained while turning the sound off. "Here I made you some coffee, because we need to get ready for the day."

Daniel's head hit the pillow being exhausted from the night they had. "Do we have to get ready? Can we just lay here in this comfortable bed?"

Regina was tempted with the offer of her and Daniel being lazy in bed together but Henry agreed to have breakfast with at Granny's and she wasn't going to give up spending time with her son for a chance to be lazy. "If you want you can stay in bed, but I'm going to meet Henry for breakfast." She informed as she walked in her closet to pick out an outfit for the day and to find Daniel a few more clothes that she might have.

Daniel recalled the name that Regina briefly spoke about during one of their breaks they had. "Your son?" He watched her nod her head. "If he is your son, then why doesn't he live here?"

"It's complicated." She started walking back towards him to hand him clothes, and sat down next to him.

"I have time." He said putting on his shirt.

"I adopted him, and his real mother came back into his life and he rather live with her and her family than with me." Regina explained.

Daniel took Regina's hand, "That doesn't seem too complicated." He stated as he started kissing her neck.

"Did I mention that he is Snow White's grandson?" She quietly stated.

"How did you manage to do that?"

Guilt formed in Regina's stomach; a feeling she hasn't felt in the longest time. She quickly moved away from Daniel to look at her love, "Daniel I haven't been the greatest person since you died. In fact I've been probably one of the worst. We are all here in this land because of me. I purposely cursed everyone in our land because I wasn't happy and I wanted everyone to suffer. Especially I wanted want to have Snow and her family to be tortured. Snow didn't know that she had a grandchild and I didn't know he was her grandchild until his mother came along." Regina confessed to her love a small fraction of the things she did.

"Hey," He said pulling her towards him and having her sit on his lap. "It's going to be okay. You just have to work at mending the bonds that you broke."

Regina loved that Daniel used to always be her grounding voice. "That is going to be really hard to do, almost everyone in this town doesn't like me. Personally I could careless about them too."

"But at least you can start from... Ah." Daniel cried out whiled grabbing his heart.

"Daniel?" Regina questioned, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He grunted rubbing his heart.

Regina pushed his hand out of the way to see the scar turning a dark red almost black color. She lightly touched the very warm scar. "We need to get to Dr. Whale he needs to fix your stitches."

"Regina I'm fine. Let's go meet your son for breakfast I am starving." Daniel explained wanting his love to see her child.

"Daniel..."

Daniel took her neck and looked at her in the eyes. "I am fine." He cut her off, "We are going to see Henry." He commanded and gave her a small kiss.

* * *

The couple of walked to Granny's place, and they were sat in a booth waiting for Henry. Regina hand her arm wrapped around Daniel's arm with her hand resting on his knee. Daniel was looking over the menu trying to figure out what he want. "Do you need help? I adore having apple pancakes." Regina suggested.

"What will it be." Granny walked up to the table. Regina looked away from the menu to Granny, "Oh it's you, I didn't recognize you."

"Yes. Well we would like mine and Henry's usual, and darling?" Regina asked.

"Darling? Good luck trying to make things work with her in your life." Granny made her snarky remark.

"Do you have a problem?" Regina snapped.

"Hey mom." Henry sat down at the table with David.

Regina was thrilled to Henry actually showed and greeted him with a warm smile. "Good morning Henry did you sleep well last night? David. " She acknowledge that David Nolan was at the table."Can we please have a breakfast" She asked David.

"In fine Gramps." Henry looked at David.

"If you need me I'll be right over there." David listened to Henry's wishes.

''Thank you." Regina softly expressed gratitude to one of the people that she could not stand. ''Have you decided?" Regina questioned.

Daniel was overwhelmed with the options that were right in front of him. "I am going with the eggs, toast, and..."

"Go with the bacon extra crispy." Henry suggested.

"Okay I will go with that. Thank you." Daniel smiled to Granny. He noticed Henry staring at him, "How are you Henry?"

"So you're dead right?"Henry questioned by cutting down to the chase.

"Well not anymore. He is living and breathing." Regina informed. "How do you know that he was dead?"

"Gramps told about me about what happened." Henry nodded and the curious kid that he is, "How did you come back?"

"I don't know." Daniel responded.

Regina was thinking of all the questions that Henry was asking, and thinking he had a point of all the questions. She did want to change the subject. "You know I heard David got you a new horse, well Daniel taught me how to ride as well as I do. If you want maybe he can teach you?" Regina suggested.

"Really? That would be great." Henry smiled with excitement really wanting to know how to ride. "When can we start?"

Granny placed the food down for the three to eat. Regina looked at Daniel making sure it was okay that she offered Henry, his services. "After school we can go."

"Thank you mom, and Daniel."

"No problem, and you are right with this bacon this is amazing." Daniel stated before he began to rub his chest one more time. Regina looked at him and he shook his head at her.

* * *

After breakfast Regina stopped Daniel as they were taking a stroll through Storybrook after they left Granny's. "Daniel, is your heart bothering you again?"

"No, I'm okay."

Regina saw the look on his face and not wanting to look at her in the eyes. "Daniel, please I want to make sure you are okay. If it is hurting we can go to Dr. Whale for him to make you better."

Daniel pulled Regina into an embrace. He lifted her chin to have their eyes lock, "My dearest love, I promise it isn't that bad, but if you want we can go talk to your Dr. Whale for him to tell you that I am."

"Okay let's go see him, because that scar isn't healing properly. I want to make sure it isn't infected." Regina commanded. "I love you."

Daniel saw the concern in Regina's eyes, "I love you too." He said pulling her into a kiss. He liked that each kiss from his true love help ease the sting in his heart.

* * *

**What do you think Folks Please Review.**


End file.
